Phantom Manor Doom
by QueenoftheRory
Summary: This is a dream I had...literally. I turned into Morticia from the Addams Family. Read to find out more!


I walked down the pathway and stared at the Mansion before me. "Come on, let's go!" my best friend, Katherine said. She grabbed me by the wrist and startged dragging me towards Phantom Manor, the Haunted Mansion of Disneyland Paris. There was something about the mansion that didn't seem right to me. I brushed off the feeling and walked into the mansion with Katherine. There was absolutely no one in line but us, so we got right on the ride. (A/N this whole part is most likely incorrect since I've never actually been on this ride. Like I said, it was a dream I had a few nights ago) The ride took us through a set of doors and into a rather spacious foyer. The cars went up a hill and into the upper floors of the mansion.

There were lots of hallways on the upper floors. Room after room passed by. Soon, we were speeding down a circular track, back through the foyer. The car went straight ahead into another room. The room looked very much like a deserted funeral home. In the center of the room, there was a large, glowing, see-through box-like casket. It was glowing green. The car rolled ahead until we were right next to the box, where it stopped. "Cat, whatever you do, do not look in that box!" Katherine told me, shutting her eyes. Of course, I didn't listen to her. I peered closer to get a better look inside the box.

Above the box, there was a tombstone that read, 'Here lies Melanie, the ghost bride. Look if you dare.' Immediately, when I looked in the box, it started to glow even greener than before. I could now see inside the box. There was a body, more than likely Melanie the ghost bride. It was a rotting corpse that began to speak to me.

"You were warned. Now you shall spend eternity in this mansion!"

The next thing I knew, I was in a different room; no longer in the car with Katherine. I looked down to see that my outfit had completely changed. I was now wearing a long, low-cut, black dress. My skin also appeared to be ten thousand times paler. I then noticed a mirror in the corner of the room. I walked over to it, afraid of the reflection I would see.

When I finally built up the courage to look, I was shocked beyond belief. My hair was now jet black and even longer than before. I had major cat-eye eyeshadow on and blood red lipstick. Looking over myself once again, I finally put two and two together.

'Oh my goodness...' I thought to myself. 'I look just like...'

"Morticia!"

I gasped and turned around to face Gomez Addams from the Addams Family. He quickly embraced me.

'I could get used to this...'

"Tish, thank God I found you!" He exclaimed. "Gomez? What happened to us?" He took my hands and began to explain, "Well, we looked at the corpse of the cursed bride, Melanie. Anyone who looks at it is doomed to spend eternity in this mansion with her. After twenty four hours...well, bad things start to happen. Or, so I've heard."

I stared at him, completely horrified. "Oh, Gomez, it can't be true! How are we going to get out of here? We're trapped. There's no way out."

"Unless," he began, "we die. It's the only way, my darling. Besides, there is no one I'd rather die with than you." I smiled lovingly at him, "Oh, mon cher..." He kissed my hand, "Cara mia..."

Suddenly, a glowing green light appeared in the mirror. It was much like the glow the box gave off, bright and mysterious. The glow shape-shifted into Melanie. I held onto Gomez for protection and he stepped in front of me. "Ah, young love...how I detest it!" Melanie yelled angrily. Gomez glared fireballs at her. Melanie simply smiled sweetly at him. "As you know, you are trapped here forever. After twenty four hours, you will turn into zombies. Any questions?" After there was no response from either of us, she cackled and was gone with a poof.

"Oh, Gomez! How are we going to do this? There's no way out of this room! There's no door!" I sobbed. Gomez held me to him comfortingly. "Tish...the only way is for us to jump out of that window. So, shall we?" He held out his hand for mine. I took it and we walked over to the window. Opening the window, we glanced at each other. Taking the other's hand once again, we jumped.

The fall was long. That window had to be at least five stories high. We hit the ground and everything went black.

What seemed like an eternity later, I finally found the strength to open my eyes. I looked next to me to find Gomez still knocked out cold...except, it wasn't really Gomez. He looked more like a hologram of Gomez. I looked at my arm and realized that I too looked the same. The inevitable finally hit me...

We didn't survive the landing.

I sat on the ground and sobbed my heart out. I guess Gomez heard me after a few minutes because he hugged me tightly. "Oh, cara mia...I know. But at least we are together. That's all that matters."

We kissed.

And then I woke up. 


End file.
